


Draco's Walk

by MissieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Disabled Character, First Love, Flashbacks, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMalfoy/pseuds/MissieMalfoy
Summary: “Hogwarts, dear?” she asked, when Harry started to speak. “Got the lot here…” she breaks off with a sad glint in her eyes before she continues. “Another young man being fitted up just now in fact.” Madam Malkin lead Harry through the shop. In the back, a boy with a pale, pointed face was sitting in a wheelchair while a second witch pinned the sleeves of his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.





	1. Meeting

Draco Malfoy was a happy little boy. He was spoiled yes, but he still retained good values and an understanding of other peoples struggles, for he had many of his own. He could not run like other little boys his age. In fact he couldn't run, walk, skip, jump or fly for Draco’s legs didn’t work. He’d had many tests done but neither magical nor muggle means could help him. It didn’t bother Draco though because with such a malady he was still incredibly independant. His parents loved and treasured him, but they tried to coddle him because of his condition, Draco hated this above all else. Draco dislike few people and few people disliked him.

“Might as well get yer uniform” said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions. “Listen, Harry would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringott carts.” He didn’t look sick, but Harry nodded anyway. He entered Madam Malkin’s shop alone, feeling nervous. ‘Who leaves a kid who knew nothing about a whole world wander a new place alone?’ Harry internalized. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 

“Hogwarts, dear?” she asked, when Harry started to speak. “Got the lot here…” she breaks off with a sad glint in her eyes before she continues. “Another young man being fitted up just now in fact.” Madam Malkin lead Harry through the shop. In the back, a boy with a pale, pointed face was sitting in a wheelchair while a second witch pinned the sleeves of his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

“Hello” said the boy looking up at Harry, “Hogwarts too?”  
“Yes” said Harry.  
“My father is next door buying my books and mother is up the street looking at wands” said the boy. He looked at harry with interest, “I’ve never been flying but my favorite team is the Banchory Bangers, do you have your own brom?”

Harry was confused, people could fly? He asked the boy what he’d meant. The boy’s eyes widened before he started explaining the dynamics of flying and Quidditch. Harry wasn’t quite sure if he understood but nodded along and smiled about the boy's excitement.

“Do you know about the Hogwarts houses?” Harry shook his head no. Why hadn’t Hagrid explained any of this yet? It seemed important.

“Well there are four Hogwarts Houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, You live with the rest of your house, sit with them for meals, and share classes with them. Hufflepuffs are generally mediocre students.” Harry instantly knew that he didn’t belong in Hufflepuff. Draco continued, “Ravenclaw is for people who value knowledge and wisdom above other traits. Gryffindor are known for bravery, but they often meet untimely deaths because they don’t think before jumping into a situation. Slytherins are smart and cunning without being showy. There you will make true friends, if you know who they are.” Well that sounded ominus Harry thought.

“What house do you think you will be in?” Harry questioned.  
“Probably Slytherin, my entire family has been in Slytherin, and I want to go there.”  
“How do you know which house you go into?” Harry asked.  
“Well there is this hat that you wear that shouts out your house and…”  
“Okay young man, all done” the witch that was pinning the blond’s robe said.  
“I’ll see you on the train to Hogwarts, okay?” Harry nodded little sad the boy had to go. Harry watched him unlock his wheelchair and wheel himself out. At the last second he turned around and said, “My name’s Draco” He smiled one more time and left the shop. Just a few minutes later his robes were done and he left the shop looking for Hagrid. Where was he?

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around he saw Hagrid grinning at him.


	2. Pets and Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a pet and Draco listens in on an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I do not own Harry Potter. I also want to thank everybody who read, left kudos, and commented on this fic. It means so much, I'm still a little in shock from all the positive response, so thank you!

As he turned around he saw Hagrid grinning at him.  
"Hiya Harry, I thought I could get yer a pet fer yer birthday. They'll be right in this shop overhere." Hagrid led him to a small black shop with large storefront windows filled with cages of various creatires. They stepped into the shop, it was bright in the front bit the farther back you went the darker it got. Hagrid and Harry started going through the shop peering into cages of owls, toads, and even strange creatures called House Elves. 

"I met somebody my age going to Hogwarts." Harry stated. 

"What did he look like?" Harry thought this was a weird question but answered it anyway. 

"Well, he was my age, but he was in a wheelchair, and he had the blondest -almost silver- hair I've ever seen."

"Ah, Malfoy, the little bugger." Hagrid mumbled. "Make sure you avoid him, the entire Malfoy family is rotten. Nottin but a great bunch of cowards, you'd do good to avoid him, that family is pure evil!"

"Have you ever met him?" Harry asked. The boy he met didn't seem evil at all. 

"Well, no but everybody knows that family is just rotten, hasn't known a good Malfoy yet?" Harry didn't know what to say so he turned at the next aisle and wandered deeper into the store. Harry was scanning the aisles when he came across a cage with a snake in it. Harry thought back to the day in the zoo when he had talked to the Brazilan Boa. 'Could he talk to other snakes?' Harry decided to try. 

"What is your name" Harry hissed. The snake lifted its head, Harry could now see the belly of the snake was a bright yellow. 

The snake slowly lifted its head and hissed "Sacha, what is yours young speaker?" 

"My name is Harry, what type of snake are you?"

"I am a tiger snake, I hail from southern Australia."

"Are you venomous?"

"Very" Sacha replied. 

"Are you for sale?"

"Yes but few want such a deadly companion"

"I think we'll be okay"

"Hagrid" Harry called out, "I know which one I want"

Draco's Pov  
'Darn, I forgot to get his name' Draco thought as he exited Madam Malkins. 'Oh well, at least he knows my name, he will be easy to reconize later. I've never seen eyes that shade of green.' Draco shivered at that thought.

He started to maneuver his way through the crowd, he had to find father. He quickly parted the crowd and made his way to Flourish and Blotts. As he wheeled himself inside he could see his father talking to Mr. Weasly by the register. Draco knew Mr. Weasly wasn't someone his father interacted with. Draco told himself he just didn't want to interrupt ad he wheeled himself behind some shelves and crept closer untill he was in hearing distance. 

"If you and the rest of the ministrywould just mind your own buissness there would be no problem." Lucius ground out. Draco was shocked. He had never heard his father speak so harshly in public. 

"Please, we all know your alliances during the war Lucius, I know you're hiddingsomething in that mannor of yours. The Aurors may believe you've turned over a new leaf but I know you're still a smug bast..."

"Enough! You have already caused enough damage to my family." Lucius then composed himself and called out in Draco's direction, "Now Draco, you know it's rude to eavesdrop, cease this behavior immediately."

'Shit' Draco thought, 'How did he know?' Draco wheeled himself from around the bookshelves as his father finished paying for his books. Mr. Weasly had already slunk out of the shop, face red as his hair. Draco followed his father in silence as the left the shop. 

'What had his father ment when he said that Mr. Weasly had already caused enough damage?' Draco pondered this the rest of the day. He was so deep in thought that he didn't recognize the looks of concern his parents were shooting his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see? Why not tell me, please comment and review. Thank you.


	3. Getting to King's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius tells Draco about the war and Harry an Vernon Dursley make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want tk thank everybody that has given me kudo, bookmarked, commented, etc. my fic. It means so much to me. My friends have ben cheering for me the whole time, everyday they are asking how many hits I have. We celebrated when I broke 1000, so I truly thank everybody out their reading this.

Draco was in the training room at Malfoy Manor lifting weights. He had physical therapy four times a week to strengthen his core and arms so he could better maneuver. 

Draco finished up and went to go find his parents. He would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow and was very anxious, especially to find the robe shop boy. He just hoped the boy would remember him as well. Draco eventually found his father in the parlor writing a letter.

“Hello Draco, why don’t you join me?” Lucius asked without looking up from his letter. Draco wheeled himself to a loveseat near his father, locked his chair, and began transferring himself from his chair. He knew his father was yearning to help but Draco was firm in being independent. When Draco was finally settle comfortably on the loveseat Lucius began speaking. 

“It’s time you knew about the war Draco. You will be going to Hogwarts soon and I fear my actions will have a negative effect on you in the future.”

“No, Father you don’t have to tell me, I know what happened. I’ve seen paper and…”

“Silence, you do not know the whole story I’m afraid. It began in seventh year.”

 

Harry’s POV

Harry was ready to leave the Dursley’s and go back to the magical world. He still wasn’t sure it was real, but he hopped. Sacha slithered up his bed and onto Harry’s stomach to take a nap. Harry gently scratched her back and slowly started to drift asleep, completely forgetting about the chores he had to do to earn his keep.

“Wake up you useless waste of space, why haven’t you done your chore freake?!”

Harry woke suddenly and realized he had fallen asleep. Uncle Vernon was standing above his rickety bed in Dudley’s second bedroom. Harry was tired of this, he had cooked, cleaned and been a slave to the Dursleys.

“Get out of bed boy and go make us breakfast, and don’t burn the coffee!” Mr. Dursley shouted, face quickly purpling. Harry glared up at Mr. Dursley.

“I’ll make you a deal, you drive me to King's Cross Station and I’ll never come back here.” Harry had already thought about this, it was only one day until his train left anyway.

“No way, those freaks are paying me to keep you.” Vernon scoffed.

“They won’t know I haven’t come back.”

Mr. Dursley wasn’t a stupid man. Mean? Yes. Nasty? Of course. Scum of earth? Most definitely, but he wasn’t stupid. Harry could see Mr. Dursley was considering his options.

“Get packed, the car leaves in fifteen minutes.” Vernon said leaving his nephew's room. He hated doing what the freak asked but it would get him out of their hair for good. He could go frolick with the other freaks.

A few hours later Harry was alone at King's Cross Station with just his trunk and five pounds. The Hogwarts Express left the next day. Harry had never been on his own before and was starting to think about what he’s done. Sacha, sensing Harry’s unease slithered up from resting around his waist under his shirt and hissed in Harry’s ear soothing words. Harry quickly calmed down and found a bench to sit on, he had eighteen hours until his train would arrive.

 

Draco’s POV

The Malfoys arrived in the parking lot of King’s Cross Station. Lucius lowered the ramp and Draco wheeled himself out of the car and onto the pavement. Narcissa joined Draco while Lucius got Draco’s trunk. 

They made their way into the station, and were approaching Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The train left at eleven but the Malfoy’s were there an hour and a half early for early boarding because of Draco’s wheelchair. That’s why Draco was so shocked to see the boy from the robe shop sitting on a bench between platform nine and ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment anything you'd like to see, or just say hey. Every comment means a lot. :)


	4. Platform nine and three quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet on the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbelievable! I have over 1500 hits! Thank you so much to everybody who has read this fic, givin it kudos, commented etc. It all means a ton. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry was sitting on a bench between platform nine and ten. Even though his train didn't depart for another hour and a half he had tried to find platform nine and three quarters and failed miserably. He was considering just taking out his wand and tapping random bricks. He looked up and saw Draco...Draco...what did Hagrid say his last name was? Beside Draco was a tall man with long blond hair and grey eyes dressed all in black with snake accents. On Draco’s other side was a woman with blond hair as well and bright blue eyes. Harry assumed that they were Draco’s mother and father.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Draco asked, “I’m sorry but, you never told me your name.” Harry felt like a dunderhead, how could he forget to tell Draco his name?

Blushing Harry stuttered, “Harry, my names Harry...Harry Potter, actually.” Harry looked at Draco and his parents for their reactions. After his trip into Diagon Alley with Hagrid, he had kind of expected everybody to freak out when they realized who he was. The most Draco and his parents reacted was both Draco and his father raised one eyebrow. Harry was kind of relieved, he had feared Draco would freak out when he learned that he was “Harry Potter”, Harry just wanted to be, well...harry.

While they were making introductions, Harry decided to ask for Draco’s full name. “I know your name is Draco, but I don’t remember your full name.”

Smiling (and blushing a little) Draco answered, “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Gesturing to the people beside him, “This is my father Lucius Malfoy, and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.” Harry greeted the Malfoys, Lucius with a handshake and Narcissa with a kiss on the back of the hand. This was always what the Dursleys did when they met important people.

“Why are you here so early?” Harry asked. He thought the train didn’t leave until eleven.

“Early boarding” Draco said gesturing at the chair he was sitting in. Harry felt like a dunderhead. Of course, Draco would probably be here early. He hopped he hadn’t offended Draco, but he didn’t seem affected.

“Okay Draco, I’ll get your trunk while your father pushes you through the barrier.”

“What! No!” Draco exclaimed, “I can go through the barrier myself!”

“What barrier?” Harry was lost again. He feared that would happen a lot in the magical world.

“See that wall over there, symbolizing platform ten? Well you have to run through the barrier to get to platform nine and three quarters. But it’s most important that you run. That way some muggle doesn't just lean against a wall and discover our world” Narcissa answered.

“That’s why I need to push you through the barrier, you can’t get enough speed by yourself.” Lucius said sternly. Harry could see Draco new reason but didn’t want to accept it. What if I pushed him? Harry thought.

“I could push you Draco” Harry suggests. Harry was shocked when Draco’s force immediately became guarded.

“No that’s fine, father will do it, besides it’s not time for you to board.” Harry sits back down on his bench a little perturbed. Narcissa grabs Draco’s trunk while Lucius grabs the handles of Draco’s wheelchair. Before Lucius starts to push him, Draco turned his head and asked Harry if he was going to look for him on the train. A little confused at Draco’s shifting attitudes towards him Harry just nodded.

Lucius then runs and as promised both he and Draco disappeared behind the brick wall. Narcissa soon follows but not before smiling at Harry and saying “Good day Mr. Potter.” Then she too disappeared behind the barrier

 

Draco’s POV

Draco and his family continued to approach platform nine and three quarters. As they got closer the boy looked up, and eventually stood up. Draco was embarrassed, he still didn’t know this boy's name, he should have asked. Well at least he could now, so he did. He wasn’t very surprised at Harry’s answer. That would explain why he knew so little of the wizarding world and why he was by himself, Draco didn’t care how famous the boy was.

His embarrassment got even worse when Harry asked what his name was, how could he forget to tell Harry his full name? Father had given him countless lessons on how to greet and introduce one’s self. He introduced himself and his parents properly and they greeted each other, Harry asked why he was their so early, it had long since stopped bothering him when people asked such questions. Though Draco did find the look of horror on Harry’s face quite amusing when he heard the answer to his question. That never got old.

His father then told him that he would be pushing him through the barrier. Did his parents forget that he abhorred being pushed in his chair? His mother explained to Harry how the barrier worked. Once Harry understood he offered to push Draco through the barrier. He responded a little harsher than he probably should have, be he just didn’t want Harry to see him as decrepit. His father ended up pushing him through the barrier. Although he was mortified, he still turned to Harry to make sure he would find him on the train. Draco really liked Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment ang scenes you would like to see. Also I was planning on writting out the boys first year and then skipping to fith year, maby have Draco remeber back so you know what happened in between. Yay or neh?


	5. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't find Draco on the tain and meets Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! I am so, so, so thankful to all of you reading this! Every time I see how many people have read this and givin it kudos I want to dance. (And I am a horrible dancer) Really big thank you to all who have talen the tome to comment, they are super helpfull. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I might not get another one up untill next Friday because I am flying out to Washington D.C. In a few hours actually. Thank you all! 
> 
> Oh yeah, not sure if I mentioned this or not but I don't own Harry Potter

Harry sat on the bench a long while after Draco and his family disappeared behind the barrier. Almost half an hour later other families started to arrive, one by one people discreetly disappeared through the barrier. He was getting ready to go through the barrier himself when he saw something quite strange. A whole family of boisterous redheads. Unlike the other families that wore muggle clothing and disappeared discreetly behind the barrier, this family were wearing robes, had a cage with an owl in it, and were even talking about muggles and magic openly. They were getting quite the odd looks from the other people at the station. Harry watched as the family drew nearer.

He stood up, gathered his things and approached the barrier himself. As he walked closer to the conspicuous family he opened his mouth to ask why they had an owl when who Harry assumed to be the mother of all the children cut him off...

“Hello dear, Hogwarts too? Don’t worry, it’s Ron’s first time as well.” The youngest boy standing next to the woman blushed as Harry nodded, not wanting to be rude. Harry opened his mouth again to ask why they had an owl when they could have just let it fly to Hogwarts -much less cruel- when he was interrupted once again.

“How do you get onto the platform? Not worry.” she said in her own little world. “All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash, that’s very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.”

“Err- okay” Harry said giving up. He pushed his trolley around and ran right through the barrier just as he had seen others do before. On the other side a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. Harry looked behind him and there was a wrought iron archway with the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. He had done it, he was back in the magical world. Harry stood there taking in everything around him, children running about, parents hugging their children goodbye, and house elves all wearing different uniforms lugging people trunks onto the train.

The first few compartments were already packed with students, some hanging out of windows to talk to families, some fighting over seats. Harry pressed through the crowd looking for Draco, he couldn’t find him so Harry grabbed an empty compartment near the back of the train. Harry tucked his trunk into the corner of the compartment and sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red headed family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out a handkerchief, “Ron, you’ve got something on your nose.” The youngest boy tried to get out of the way but she grabbed him and started rubbing at his nose. How embarrassing, Harry thought. “Shush, now Ronald listen up, that boy we just helped get through the barrier was Harry Potter. Be sure to get on his good side Ronald, imagine having such a powerful ally at our disposal.”

Harry jerked his head back from the window, were people really willing to take advantage of him like that? He sat there thinking for several minutes while the train filled up more. When the train started to pull out Harry felt a great le of excitement. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew it was better than what he was leaving behind.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in. He sat down across from Harry and announced that everywhere else was full. They sat in silence until the by leaned forward and asked, “Are you really Harry Potter?” Harry nodded and wondered what this boy was playing at, he had just heard this boy talking with his mother about him. “And do you have the, uh, scar?” the boy continued.

“Yes, but I can’t remember” Harry answered quickly hoping to ward off any more rude questions. Of course, it didn’t work and the boy proceeded to comment on the impossibility that he didn’t remember anything and that “Gasp!” he’d been raised by muggles as until now.

Harry was ready to make some excuse and go look for Draco he would much rather be spending this ride with him. Right as he was about to make his excuse and leave the compartment door opened again. Looked over to see Draco in doorway looking exhausted.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Ron spat out before Draco could open his mouth.

“Well, I’m here to see Harry, we were going to sit together but I was otherwise occupied for a moment and…”

“Like Harry would interact with the likes of you, we all know what your father did during the war.” Ron furiously interrupts.

Draco sighs before responding, his father did warn him about this. “Absolutely Weasley, but I am not my father and...” Nut Ron wasn’t paying attention and instead he turned to Harry offering him his hand.

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don’t want to be associated with the wrong sort. Don’t worry mate, I can help you there.” Harry took a moment to respond all the while feeling Draco’s eyes on him.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, they are like chocolate chips on a rainy day. Do you think Hermione should be the boys freind or not, I was thinking a slow gradual warming up to each other.


	6. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap between updates, hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everybody that reads, comments ect.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.” Before Ron could respond Harry grabbed his trunk and followed Draco out of the compartment. Draco led him down the train to an empty compartment. Draco pulled the door open and entered. Before Harry followed his eye caught the little white man in a blue box sitting in a wheelchair. Harry shutting the door behind him saw that Draco was already sitting on one of the train seats even though there was a missing seat, for Draco to sit in his wheelchair Harry assumed. Harry sat next to Draco and they were silent for a moment before Draco started to speak.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t find me. The trolley cart which, the one with no name so I named her Matilda. Anyway, Matilda Insisted I used the handicap compartment and that I not strain myself with leaving as if I’m some degenerate.” Harry was a little surprised at the disdain in Draco’s voice. He could see that the pale boy hated being coddled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t look for you harder.” Draco just shrugged. 

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have found me anyway. This door was locked.”

“How did you get out then?”

Draco smiled at Harry and said, “Why Potter! One does pick up a few ways to get around things when people are trying to keep you in one place. I am unstoppable.”

Harry laughed at Draco’s dramatic performance while the young blond looked a bit disgruntled. When he calmed down they sat in a much less awkward silence that before.

“What house do you think you will be in, still Slytherin?” Harry was confused when Draco didn’t answer him and then concerned when Draco stayed silent despite Harry's attempts to rouse him from his trance. He was about to call for help when Draco stated that they will arriving at Hogwarts soon, and then turned to Harry a little surprised and asked why didn’t he have his robes on? Still a bit concerned but still relieved Harry smiled at his friend. This was going to be an interesting year.

Draco’s POV

“What house do you think you’ll be in, still Slytherin?”  
Draco was about to say yes when he paused, he couldn’t be in Slytherin anymore now could he. His mind drifted back to the things his father shared with him.

Flashback: “It’s time you knew about the war Draco. You will be going to Hogwarts soon and I fear my actions will have a negative effect on you in the future.”

“No father you don’t have to tell me, I know what happened, I’ve seen papers and…”

“Silence, you do not know the whole story I’m afraid. It began in seventh year, Narcissa and I were already betrothed. Unlike the others our age we were aware of the severity of the war around us. We could see a world ruled by the Dark Lord would in the end bring no good. We approached Dumbledore seeking protection, but we were foolish. Both of our families were aligned with the Dark Lord, we had no interest in working for the order but the bastard threatened imprisonment of our families if we didn’t become Death Eaters and spy on the Dark Lord for him. We were told when the Dark Lord fell that he would restore our names and defend us as his spies. So we did what he wanted and joined the Dark Lord. We were spies for years, when we learned that Narcissa was pregnant we approached Dumbledore once again thinking he would help us. He refused and when it all came to a close he denied or claims that we were working for him. We both barely got off, people will see you as evil, nothing but a Death Eater's son. You need to surprise them Draco. You can’t go into Slytherin, it will give them more to persecute you with, especially after the Dark Lord returns.”

“But father, I can’t control what house I am put in.”

“That is incorrect, the sorting hat is a sentient being, it can be reasoned with.”

“What house should I go into?”

“I don’t care”

“Father?”

“Yes, son?”

“Why can’t I walk?”

Lucius sighed, Draco had asked the question when he was younger but he had been too small to understand. Still, Lucius dreaded bringing up the past but Draco deserved to know. “When the Dark Lord found of your existence he ordered Narcissa to abort you. She refused so he tortured her until he was sure you wouldn’t survive. Narcissa had you in secret two months early, between that and the cruciatus you were born too small and your legs refused to work properly. We had to leave you with a muggle woman until we could figure out a way to leave the Dark Lord. Little did we know his demise was near. But he will rise again and you need to be firmly on the other side. Align yourself with the light but never trust Dumbledore.” Draco nodded solemnly. “You may go, ask Dobby to bring you a snack.”

“Yes father”  
Flashback Ends

Draco contemplated what his father had said for a long time. When Draco’s thoughts turned back to the present he was surprised to realize they were nearly at Hogwarts. He was so surprised that he blurted out this truth. He turned to see Harry staring at him, two parts concern and one part confusion.

“Harry, why haven’t you got your robes on?” Harry gave him an odd smile.

“Because you have been in your own world the whole time.” Draco’s face reddened at this. He had always had a habit of getting a bit lost in his head, he could spend all day contemplating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, I read every one.


	7. Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tricky boat ride to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Thank You to all readers, commenters, and kudos!

Harry changed into his robes as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry grabbed his trunk and turned around watching Draco transfer himself from his seat to his wheelchair. Harry wasn’t sure if he should try to help Draco but was surprised with the ease that Draco was able to transfer. Draco looked up at Harry with a smug smile, as if he knew what Harry had been thinking.

“Where is your trunk?”

“It was already dropped off at Hogwarts by my parents.” Harry nods in understanding.

They wait until the hall is less crowded before exiting their compartment. They make their way to the front of the train. Harry stepped off the train onto a dark platform, Sacha tightening around his waist from the cold. Harry turned around to see how Draco would get off the train. To Harry’s surprise the stairs transformed into a ramp and Draco rolled down.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of students and Harry heard a familiar voice. “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here.” Hagrid's big hairy face appeared over the sea of heads. “C’mon follow me, any more firs’ years? Mind yer step now! Firs’ years follow me!” Slipping and stumbling they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a very steep narrow path. Harry heard Draco mumble about wheelchair accessible paths. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees.

“Yeh’ll get yer first sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec.” Hagrid called over his shoulder, “Just round the bend here.” There was a loud “Ooooooooh!” The narrow path had opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water. 

Draco looked up at Hagrid and asked “How am I supposed to do this? My father was told that when I went here I would be treated like other students and that I would get to experience the same things.”

Hagrid looked down at Draco barely hiding his dislike. “Hogwarts isn’t going to make special accommodations for you. I you can’t get onto the boat then you can go back and get on the carriages with the older students” he snarled.

Draco frowned in thought. He was not going to let people bully him out of doing things. “What are you going to do? I’ll go with you if you want to go back and get on the carriages” Harry offered. Draco shook his head and wheeled his chair up to the edge of the lake near an empty boat. 

“Harry, do you think you could pick me up?” Harry looked at Draco, he was skinny and didn’t appear to weigh a lot. He’d had to pick up a lot of heavy bags of fertilizer when tending to Aunt Petunia's garden. 

“Yeah, I probably could.” 

“Great, um, can you pick me up and put me in the boat?” Harry stood shocked for a second. Everything Harry had learned about Draco up until this point had pointed towards Draco being fiercely independent. Harry stepped closer to Draco’s chair and leaned over it. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and looked up into his eyes. Harry smiled down at Draco and scooped an arm under Draco’s legs and lifted him with ease. Draco tightened his arms around Harry’s neck and leaned a little closer as Harry walked over to the boat. Harry gently lowered Draco down into the boat, and noticed Draco’s full-face flush. 

“Are you good?” Harry asked. Draco nodded and glanced up at Harry before looking back down. 

“Can you get my chair? All you have to do is touch it and say Parvus.” Harry walked over and did as Draco said. His chair shrunk to about the size of an apple and he handed it to Draco before he got into the boat next to him. Harry wondered if Draco was embarrassed, he hopped he hadn’t made him uncomfortable. 

Other students around got into groups and boarded boats of their own. A girl with brown bushy hair got into Harry and Draco’s boat and sat across from them. 

“Everyone in?” Hagrid said with a pointed look at Draco. “Right then...Forward!” The fleet of little boats moved off all at once across the lake, which was smooth as glass. 

The girl sitting across from Harry and Draco smiled at them and introduced herself. “Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Do either of you know what House you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor. It sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin. That was You-Know-Who’s house.”

Draco and Harry just stared at her. ‘Is everyone brainwashed by Dumbledore’ Draco wondered as Hagrid yelled “Heads Down!” as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the face of the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached an underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Harry took Draco’s wheelchair and the second he set it on the ground it returned to full size. Harry once again picked up Draco and placed him in his chair.

“Thank You”

“Anytime”

Hagrid and the first years made their way into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I Love it when you guys comment. Do you think Hermione should side more with Ron and Dumbledore, or become Draco and Harry's friend.


	8. sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you enjoy. I won't be posting for a week or two because I am going on vacation. Thank you to all my readers. See you in a week or two!

As they entered the castle a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry’s first thought was this was not someone to cross. “The firs’ years Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid. 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” She led them across the flagged stone floor and into a small, empty chamber of the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering around rather nervously. There was a little bubble of space around Harry and Draco, as if Draco was contagious.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” said Professor McGonagall. “The first start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Hogwarts Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your house Common Room. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting.” She left the chamber.

Harry swallowed. “How exactly do they sort us into Houses?” he asked Draco. Draco was about to answer when Ron spoke up a few feet away. 

“It’s a test. My brother said it would hurt a lot,” he said smugly. Draco didn’t know what he had to be single about. The idiots brother had pulled one over on him. Harry turned to Draco with wide questioning eyes. Draco shook his head and told Harry about the sorting hat while Ron tried to convince the others that they had to fight a troll or something.

Professor McGonagall returned. “Now form a line and follow me,” she told them. Harry got into line behind the girl with bushy hair...Hermione, while Draco got into line behind him.

They exited the chamber and entered through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was the most beautiful place Harry had seen by far. There were four long tables covered with glittering gold plates and filled with students. At the end of the Hall a high table stood, filled with the teachers Harry presumed. As they walked towards the large table hundreds of faces stared at them in the pale flickering light. Uncomfortable with the stares Harry looked up to see the ceiling was black and twinkling with millions of stars.

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I have the same thing in my room” Draco whispered to Harry. It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling at all, and that the great hall simply didn’t open up to the heavens. 

Harry looked down as Professor McGonagall silently pulled a four-legged stool in front of the first years. Atop the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat that was so frayed and dirty Harry laughed at the thought of what Aunt Petunia would do if she found it in her house. The whole hall watched the hat until it opened a flap and started to sing-  
“I used to sit atop a head  
But then I was given a use  
To sort the children coming in  
But that’s before the founders broke their truce  
Only once you’ll don me  
And in that little time  
I’ll find the house you should be in  
And do it all in rhyme  
You could go into Hufflepuff  
And learn about hard work  
In Hufflepuff you’ll learn of fun  
And loyalty is a perk  
Perhaps you’ll be a Slytherin  
If your ambitions are big and grand  
Though many see them slipper than sleight of hand  
The wise shall be in Ravenclaw  
Were your judged by the contents of your mind  
Beware to not just live by facts  
There the knowledge seekers will find their kind  
You may belong in Gryffindor  
Were the brave live and stay  
Though they can be foolish  
They are daring everyday  
So, put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I am a thinking cap!”

The whole Hall burst out in applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Harry heard Ron mumble something about his brother and trolls.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted” she announced. She started calling out names and the students walked up, sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on their heads and after a moment it would shout out a house. Several people were sorted before there was a name Harry recognized.

“Granger, Hermione!” Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

“Ravenclaw!” shouted the hat. Hermione walked over to Ravenclaw table a small smile on her face. Not long after Hermione was sorted Draco’s name was called.

Without any hesitation Draco wheeled himself up next to the stool. Harry admired his fearlessness as Professor McGonagall placed that hat on Draco’s head. The entire Hall waited in anticipation. Everyone that had grown up in the wizarding world knew of Draco Malfoy. Draco’s sorting seemed to be taking an incredibly long while but eventually the hat shouted out a House.

“Hufflepuff!”

The entire Great Hall was silent for a moment with shock and even Harry was a little surprised. Draco wheeled himself to Hufflepuff table and the Hufflepuffs cheered for their new housemate.  
It wasn’t long after Draco was sorted until his name was called.

“Potter, Harry!”

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like hissing fires all over the Great Hall.

“Potter, did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”

The last thing Harry saw before the Hat dropped over his eyes was the Great Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him and Draco smiling at him encouragingly. Next second he was looking at the black inside of a hat. He waited. “Hmm” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, there’s talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting...So where shall I put you?” Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, I want to be friends with Draco. “Draco, eh. Being his friend will be hard. Well, if you’re sure...better be SLYTHERIN!” 

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took the hat off and walked shakily towards the Slytherin table. He was so nervous that he didn’t notice Slytherin table were the only ones cheering for him. He sat down next to the first years, He saw Draco smiling at him from across the Hall.

Draco’s POV:

McGonagall returned and led the first years into the Great Hall. Draco’s mind was filled with what house the sorting hat would put him in. He saw Harry gapping at the ceiling and smiled. “It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I have the same thing in my room,” he told Harry. They all gathered around the sorting hat and it sang its song.

Draco was lost in thought until McGonagall called his name. Draco wheeled himself up to the stool and waited next to it. He saw the entire Hall looking at him in anticipation before the Hat was placed on his head.

“Ohh, another Malfoy...but wait, ahh, I see you can’t be in that house, how unfortunate… well Mr. Malfoy, you will have some trying times ahead. Best to have many loyal to you. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Draco wheeled himself to Hufflepuff table and sat at the end of it because he was not about to transfer himself onto the bench. Yes, this house would be good. Hufflepuffs were loyal and often underestimated. And the dark lord often didn’t pay them any mind. Draco watched the rest of the sorting and was the only person not surprised that Harry was sorted into Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, I love hearing from you guys! If you have any ideas or scenes you really want to see, who knows? Did you like the sorting hat song? I may do them. See ya'll later.


	9. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have meetings with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry about the (very) late update but homework won't do itself. Blame AP Euro. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember that even if I don't post for a month (really sorry about that) this story will not be abandoned. I love it too much.

Author's Note: Hello readers, sorry about the late update. Homework won’t do itself. I’ll try to have more frequent updates. I have not abandoned this story though. 

Draco’s POV:  
Draco sat quietly amongst the other Hufflepuffs waiting for Dumbledore to stop speaking and for the feast to begin. He wrapped up his cookie speech and food appeared before them. Draco and his fellow Hufflepuffs dig in. As they are eating one of the prefects started speaking to the first years. 

“Congratulations on getting into Hufflepuff. The main rule of Hufflepuff is that we stick together. No matter where you came from we are family now.” The prefect said smiling at Draco.

Yes, Hufflepuff would work out nicely. As the feast came to an end the prefects started to bring groups of first years. Draco was about to follow his perfect when his head of house stopped him.

“Headmaster Dumbledore has requested to see you. Follow me” She said with a kind smile.

Draco followed her as she led him down several hallways and in front of a large statue of a gargoyle. She knocked three times on the gargoyle swung open. Inside was a spiral staircase with a low rise and a long run.

Draco looked at Madam Sprout in question she nodded for him to wheel himself to the base of the step. When he did she cast a spell that made the stairs turn and they were carried to the top of the spiral staircase. Madam Sprout opened the door at the top and Draco cautiously wheeled himself into what had to be Dumbledore’s office.

“Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Madam Sprout. Draco, I have asked you here to get to know you better and deal with your condition. Madam Sprout, thank you for bringing Draco here. Please shut the door on your way out.” Dumbledore said kindly sitting behind his large desk. Madam Sprout nodded and left.

Draco sat in silence mind whirling. Being alone with the headmaster was not where he wished to be at the moment. At least not yet.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts. Now as you may know our mediwitch is Madam Pomphrey. You have a monthly visit with your healer. Yes?” 

Draco nodded.

“Well since we can’t have you being away every month or have strangers going around in the building. You will go to Madam Pomphrey for your visits from now on.” 

This made Draco a bit nervous. He had been seeing the same healer since birth and he doubted a school nurse would have enough experience to deal with his condition. Plus, he needed somebody to help him do his leg stretches. Dumbledore continued on oblivious to Draco’s concerns.

“And of course, we're going to find you your own room, you can’t stay in Hufflepuff of course.”

“Why can’t I stay in Hufflepuff?” Draco interrupted.

“The entrance to Hufflepuff isn’t wheelchair friendly. An I am sure you would be more comfortable on your own. I’ll have someone escort you there after we are done here. Now, your room will have everything you need, I know you have certain restrictions but you will be expected to attend class like everyone else.”

Draco nodded along in agreement. He didn’t like being separated from his house but he doubted he could do anything about it at the moment. 

“Now I must tell you that I will not tolerate any funny business, keep your nose clean.” Dumbledore suggested. To someone else he may seem like a stern grandfather but Draco didn’t like the look in his eye.

“Well Mr. Malfoy, I think we’re done here.” Draco nodded and headed to the door. He went down the spiral escalator and saw Harry and Mr. McGonagall. 

“I am to take you to your room.” Mrs. McGonagall said to Draco. Draco nodded and threw a smile at Harry who was looking at Draco with a mixture of concern and confusion. 

“Lead the way.”

Harry’s POV:

The Great Feast was done and Harry watched as prefects started showing first years around. He was about to join his group when he noticed a teacher leading Draco away. Odd that was, why wasn’t he joining the rest of the Hufflepuffs? Harry turned around to follow them when he ran into the teacher that had read their names off for the sorting, Professor McGonagall.

“Mr. Potter, come with me please, the headmaster has requested to see you.”

Harry nodded and followed the professor. Wasn’t it strange that his head of house wasn’t taking him? And why did Dumbledore want to meet with him anyway. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. It opened up to a spiral staircase and to his surprise Draco was right there. 

‘What was he doing alone with the Headmaster?’ Harry wondered. Harry climbed the steps and Dumbledore waved him in as McGonagall led Draco away. Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and stood before his desk. 

“Let me get you a chair my boy.” The old man said snapping his fingers. The chair that appeared behind Harry startled him quite severely. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry my boy! Now I’m sorry about the confusion. I’m getting your house placement settled out right now.” 

Harry looked at the old man in confusion for a moment. What was wrong with his house? The sorting hat DID put him in Slytherin. 

“Umm...Sir, what is wrong with my house?” 

Dumbledore looked at him as if he were a young child that didn’t understand. 

“You were put into the wrong house, you were supposed to be in Gryffindor, like your parents. They would have been proud to see you in Gryffindor.” 

Harry just stared at Dumbledore, mind whirling. Did this man just use his dead parents to manipulate him? Did it have any truth Harry wondered?

“But sir, the Hat put me in Slytherin.”

“I know my boy and that is being fixed as we speak. I’ll take you to your common room myself.”

Dumbledore led a confused Harry through the castle to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore led him to his dorm where all the other boys were already asleep. He laid awake most of the night wondering what happened. He also wondered how Draco was doing. Had Dumbledore changed his house too? Harry knew one thing for sure. He needed to talk to the blond in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, they make my day. Should Harry stay in Gryffindor? Should Lucius come in and save the day?


	10. Spasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have breakfast and Draco goes to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating, still not abandoned thou. Happy Valentines Day. Italics mean internal thought.

Draco entered the Great Hall the next morning and made his way over to sit with his fellow Hufflepuffs. He sat there eating, his heart warming as Harry made a Beeline for him when he entered the Great Hall, ploppin’ himself down next to Draco. The whole Hall stared at them and eventually lost interest when all that happened was that Harry started eating. With all the attention finally off him again Harry launched his interrogation.

¨ What were you doing in Dumbledore's office? How was Hufflepuff? Do you know when we get our schedules? Did you sleep well last night? Why were you in Dumbledore's office?¨ Draco laughed as Harry ran out of breath to ask him anymore questions, but he spoke before Harry could ask anymore.

¨Yes, I slept as well as I could.¨ Draco answered with a small smile. Draco looked at Draco expectantly waiting for the rest of his answers. Draco was touched by Harry´s concern.

¨I was called to Dumbledore's office because he wanted to talk to me about my ´condition´. He told me that I couldn't stay in Hufflepuff dorms...¨

¨What!¨ Harry squawked in outrage gaining the attention of nearby Hufflepuffs. Embarrassed, Harry lowered his voice. ¨He can't do that. Why?¨

¨He said the entrance to Hufflepuff was not wheelchair friendly. It’s fine Harry.¨ In truth. Draco really was glad that he had his own room, it would make his life a little easier having some privacy, especially with the stretches. 

“Now I think you should tell me why you were in Dumbledore’s office.”

Harry groaned and launched into his frustrating explanation. “Dumbledore told me that my sorting was a mistake and told me that I am now in Gryffindor, but I don’t want to be a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin.”

Draco listened and responded, “The sorting Hat is never wrong. Perhaps I’ll right my parents about it.” 

“You would do that, and they would do something?” Harry said touched. “I wouldn’t want to be a burden, I mean I don’t even know them and…”

“It’s fine.” said Draco smiling. “My parents actually need to talk to Dumbledore about several things.  
Harry nodded and the boys went back to eating and talking about whatever eleven year olds talk about. The schedules were passed out and the boys were excited to see that they had many classes together, though they didn’t have the their first class together. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs usually had classes together because there was less rivalry between the houses. The boys parted, planning to eat together again at lunch..

Draco’s POV

Harry left as Draco finished his breakfast, his first class was transfiguration. ‘Thank goodness the back of my schedule has a map’ Draco thought. Draco’s eyes roamed the map until he found the transfiguration classroom located on the ground floor. ‘Well, that should be easy’.

And it was, at least until he wheeled up to the door of his classroom. The class was on the ground floor, but there were still three steps up into the room. Draco sat like a dolt with no wheelchair ramp in sight. Everywhere else in the magical world he had gone had spells on their stairs to turn into a ramp when a wheelchair came near. Wheelchairs were uncommon in the magical world, but he had hopped that Hogwarts had the same accessibility that public areas had.

He rolled himself right up right up to the step, hoping something would happen. Draco waited a moment, quickly becoming more distressed when the stairs in front of his began to creak and groan, fighting centuries of rest. As if fighting something the stairs slowly moved into a ramp. Draco wheeled himself up quickly. This was not the time to push his luck. The second he was on level ground again the stairs popped back into place.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully for the rest of the year the stairs would continue to be in his favor. Draco continued to the classroom and...great. The class was all bench seating, meaning he would have to do a wheelchair transfer. He was well versed in doing one by himself, but he didn’t really want to have to do one on the first day. Draco got started, he might as well get it done before many more came in.

Draco began the difficult process of transferring himself from one chair to the other. It wasn’t long before the class was full, or at least nearly full. The space next to draco was empty. Draco had this class with the Gryffindors. His fellow Hufflepuffs knew nothing about him and the Gryffindors were already grouped together, despite barely knowing each other.

Professor McGonagall strode in and introduced herself. She continued to stress the importance of the rules and explain some of the things of Hogwarts such as the grading system. After her spiel they were told to take out their “Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration” and to begin reading the introduction that Draco had already read. Draco sighed an immersed himself in transfiguration theory. 

Class had already been going for half an hour when Ronald Weasley stumbled in. There was only one open seat… right next to Draco. Draco grumbled when he realized this. The last thing he wanted was to sit next to Weasly the entire year. McGonagall chastised Weasley and sent him over to Draco. Ron was glaring at Draco, [probably because he had laughed at his ridiculous excuses. The transfiguration room was not that hard to find. 

Weasley sat on the edge of the bench, as far away from Draco as he could manage. They continued on reading until Draco felt a sharp pain in his foot that radiated an ache across his entire body. Draco started spasming and fell off the bench to the horrified looks of the rest of the class.   
‘Oh shit not again.’ Draco thought before his vision and mind faded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please comment. Any ideas or things you want to see? Let me know. Also, Draco does have feeling in his legs, he just can't use them.


End file.
